User talk:Kodia
If I have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together A container for all of the fanfic It's difficult to keep count of all of the fanfic listed on the site right now because they're in so many categories. Would it be possible to tag anything with a "Works by" category with al "All Fan Fiction" category as well? That way we've have a central category that contains everything and it should be relatively easy to tell how much we have and what we have (and pick out the disambiguations I need to fix). Regards, Susanmgarrett 19:34, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Just to be sure I understand what you're asking...do you want to include all works of fan fiction in the Category:Fan Fiction category? --Kodia 19:36, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::I see Susan's point. She wants a general category for all fan fic, as well as the more specific headings. However, if we do that, then we need to pull the three pages that are already in that category out of the mass (especially Articles of interest to fan fiction writers), so they don't get buried. Either tag them with * or invent a new category for pages that relate to fan fiction writing. -- Greer Watson 21:55, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::I think having everything in the Category:Fan Fiction would be over-whelming. If we could add a subcategory called Category:All Fan Fiction, that would provide a place to put all of the fan fiction and would easily differentiate the pages from other content. :::Susanmgarrett 04:14, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure I see the distinction between having an overwhelming Fan Fiction category and having an equally overwhelming All Fan Fiction category—because, when you come right down to it, the overwhelmingness of any such category will come from the sheer numbers of stories involved. However, putting all of them in there is precisely your point. ::::We need to consider the needs of the person using the wiki. If they are looking for fan fiction, the most logical place for them to start looking is Category:Fan Fiction. So that seems to me to be the place for the looooooong alphabetical list of pages. ::::In addition to the long list of pages, it would also have (as it now has) a list of categories—these being primarily the various subcategories by type (format, author, genre, etc.). ::::That still leaves us with the few pages that are currently in Category:Fan Fiction. Two of these, FK Wars and Story challenge, are actually the main articles for two of the subcategories, and (presumably) have also been listed in them. ::::However, that brings us back to Articles of interest to fan fiction writers. That's intended as a list of resources. So, as it isn't actually fan fiction at all(!), perhaps it should be removed from Category:Fan Fiction altogether. ::::That would leave Category:Fan Fiction containing (a) pages, each of which represents a story/poem/etc., and (b) subcategories of fiction. ::::We would then need another subsection (perhaps Category:Resources for Fan Fiction Writers) with Articles of interest to fan fiction writers as its main article. All the pages listed there would then get that category added. -- Greer Watson 08:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I think Greer's suggestions are a good option to keep fan fiction separate from articles related to fan fiction's production.--Kodia 17:21, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Done. :Articles of interest to fan fiction writers is now the lead article in Category:Resources for fan writers. Each of the things mentioned in the article has now had that category added. I've also put a link to it on the Category:Fan Fiction page. -- Greer Watson 11:10, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::Category:Fan Fiction is therefore now free of pages—and available for the listing of all the stories that fans have written. Which means that Susan can now go back to every one of the hundreds of pages she has created, and add "Category:Fan Fiction" to them. (What do you mean, you wished you'd kept your mouth shut?) -- Greer Watson 11:14, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I'm wondering if it might now be more efficient at some point for me to learn the voodoo magic required to run a "bot" that will troll all the pages and make some of these changes automagically based on parameters I specify. And I call it voodoo because of the discussions I've heard with some of the staff of the sacrifices needed to make it happen (I did hear the words "live rooster" in that discussion). However...the Wikia staff is pretty open to requests for help and I have a good relationship with at least one of them, so maybe I can say pretty please a whole lot and he'll help me out so that something like this wouldn't be nearly as onerous a task as the manual labor of changing all the pages again. I'll check into it. The manual changes could certainly start now, if needs be, but I'll check into it just the same.--Kodia 14:04, 28 January 2009 (UTC)